Investigate the effect on adsorptive qualities of using soda or juice as a mixer for reconstituting activated charcoal. Activated charcoal is the optimal method of gastric and intestinal decontamination in both accidental and intentional ingestions of many potentially toxic substances. If a significant effect of using an alternate mixer for activated charcoal is seen, then recommending the alternate mixer might be desirable because more papatable charcoal mixtures could result in quicker ingestions of the charcoal with decreased vomiting and decreased reluctance on the part of patients to take the potentially life-saving decontamination therapy.